


Fanfic

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i was bored, just fluff, makes literally no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: "So do you like me?""Na na na na," Mark mutters and Donghyuck looks up in confusion. "Sorry, it's just...when you said that my mind kind of went to CLC.""CLC? What song has that lyric?" Donghyuck asks, pulling away completely."Me, it's the chorus part," Mark answers and Donghyuck looks at him with an unreadable expression.Alternatively: Mark walks in to Donghyuck crying and he's confused
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I am warning you, this was meant to be a proper Oneshot but ended up changing from fluff to crack

  
Donghyuck didn't cry quite often. Sure, he was a little emotional — in the sense that he got worked up too quickly and everything would pour out of him in sarcastic remarks and teasing. But he wasn't the type to cry over his problems.

Donghyuck didn't cry when he broke his leg that one time in December. He had simply fallen onto the ground, clutching his leg as silent screams escaped his parted mouth. The members around him had told him that it was alright for him to cry, but he shook his head and said something about how adrenaline had soothed his pain.

The only times Donghyuck had cried in public were during the dream show. Ironically, about a year after the first time he cried in front of a camera, it repeated at the next dream show. Donghyuck had cried over the thought of Mark Lee leaving the group — and yes, he knew Mark wasn't leaving the whole group, just a sub-unit, but it still hurt him.

In conclusion, Donghyuck didn't cry that often.

So when Mark walks into the living room at midnight, ready to wolf down some leftovers and catches sight of Donghyuck holding his head between his hands, he's pretty confused. Donghyuck's shoulders shake as he holds back his sobs, hoping his hands could muffle his sounds, but Mark still hears his whimpers.

Mark doesn't know what to do. He only has two three options. One, he could just turn around and leave since Donghyuck hadn't noticed his presence yet. Two, he could walk up to Donghyuck and ask him what was wrong, perhaps comfort him. And three, Mark could continue his journey to the connected kitchen and pretend as if he doesn't know that Donghyuck was crying his eyes out.

But he doesn't have enough time to make a decision — he was going to go with option two anyways — as Donghyuck notices another person's presence and snaps his head up, immediately staring holes into Mark's head.

"Are you okay?" Mark asks hesitantly as Donghyuck makes no effort to wipe away the evidence of his previous tears. "Donghyuck?"

"Mark...hyung?" Donghyuck whispers and his eyes widen. "Mark hyung!"

Within seconds, Donghyuck jumps up from his seat and runs over to Mark, wraps his arms around the older and brings him close. Mark doesn't know what to do, other than reciprocate the hug, and Donghyuck does nothing but continue his sobbing in Mark's shoulder. 

Moments go by before Mark tries to pull away from Donghyuck, but the younger grunts in response to the movement and hurriedly tightens his grip. 

"I'm not letting you go this time," Donghyuck speaks absolute nonsense for a couple of minutes and in that time Mark wonders what he did to end up having such a strange best friend. "I'm so happy you're here with me."

"What do you mean?" Mark questions and finally manages to tear himself apart from Donghyuck. The younger lets out a long whine as his body is pulled away but still complies and resorts to holding Mark's hand instead, as a form of support.

"You went and left me!" Donghyuck grumbles and pokes Mark's cheek. "And then I had to suffer for so many years because you left me alone."

Mark looks at Donghyuck with a dumbfounded expression but instead of explaining his absolutely crazy story, Donghyuck dismisses him and continues.

"Jeno and Jaemin end up leaving me as well, so I'm going to beat them up for that later," Donghyuck rolls his eyes and then smiles softly at Mark. "I forgive you for leaving me alone but that's only because you're here right now."

Mark watches as Donghyuck rubbed his rough hand against his cheeks, causing the older to grimace as Donghyuck's skin turned red. The tears were wiped away and a shy grin had replaced the frown yet Mark still had no idea what was going on.

"Donghyuck," Mark starts off slowly, placing a steady hand on Donghyuck's shoulder. "When did I leave you alone? What do you mean by all of this? Please explain."

A sigh follows another eye roll as Donghyuck marches over to the sofa, grabbing his phone from the hand rest and rushes over to Mark's side, lacing their arms together as he taps away on his phone.

"You see," He sniffles. "I was reading a fanfiction based around us and in that, all of this happens. You and I were together but then you found someone else and left me for them. Then Jaemin and Jeno, since they're closer to you in the story, leave me and stay with you. In the end, I'm alone and it has a sad ending. I still can't believe you left me alone."

"Donghyuck, I never left you," Mark groans and pokes the younger's arm. "In fact, I was never with you in the first place."

"But the story—"

"Again, it's a story. That didn't actually happen."

That seems to quiet Donghyuck down as he glares down at the floor. Mark waits for him to say something, but he doesn't. Instead, he spends the next few moments awkwardly shifting his weight from one heel to the other.

"So we're not together?" Donghyuck pouts and looks up at Mark with wide, pleading eyes.

"I mean...if that's what you want," Mark clears his throat and takes a step back, only for Donghyuck to take one forward.

"What do you want, Mark hyung?" Donghyuck presses and Mark can see the cheeky smirk on his face. He knows Donghyuck is only just teasing, but he can't help and look deeper into its meaning. 

"Whatever you want?" Mark replies and holds his breath. Donghyuck freezes on his spot and Mark panics if he's done something wrong. Wasn't that the response Donghyuck wanted? 

"Mark hyung," Donghyuck places a hand on his shoulder and stands up straight. "Are you asking me to date you?"

"How did this topic come up?" Mark tries to gain some space as Donghyuck does nothing but take it away. His face is nearly pressed against his and the younger runs a finger across his jaw, a faint touch, teasing. 

"Just answer the question, hyung," Donghyuck sniffles and then drags his eyes from where his fingers were stationed to Mark's eyes. "I've been crying over you for the past few minutes and just need a clear answer."

"Well," Mark clears his throat again finally forces his eyes to meet Donghyuck's. "I guess that is what I'm asking."

Donghyuck remains in his spot, his eyes don't waver as Mark stares back and then cups his cheeks.

"Close your eyes," he whispers, leaning in closer than before and captures Mark's lips as his eyes flutter close. It's a weird feeling, having something pressed up against your lips, but Mark likes it. He doesn't know whether or not it's because it's his first kiss or because it's Donghyuck that's kissing him. 

Donghyuck pulls away for a second and Mark almost opens his eyes again, but then Donghyuck rushes straight back and kisses him again. Mark feels Donghyuck's hand slide around his neck and his other down to his back, bringing him closer. He doesn't know where Donghyuck learnt how to slide his tongue over Mark's lip and bite down at it in a way to make his heart flutter, but he doesn't care. It just feels good and so right and he doesn't care about anything but the boy in front of him. 

"Hyung," Donghyuck pants once he pulls away after a long time. His hand lingers at Mark's neck before coming around to his chest. "So do you like me?"

"Na na na na," Mark mutters and Donghyuck looks up in confusion. "Sorry, it's just...when you said that my mind kind of went to CLC."

"CLC? What song has that lyric?" Donghyuck asks, pulling away completely.

"Me, it's the chorus part," Mark answers and Donghyuck looks at him with an unreadable expression.

"Hyung," Donghyuck sighs dramatically and shakes his head. "That's not right. They sing, 'so do it like me'."

"Oh," Mark breathes out and the two stand in a strange awkward silence. Donghyuck blinks at him before repeating his question. "Oh—yeah… I like you."

"Well great," Donghyuck beams, throws an arm around him and embraces him tightly. "Because I like you too."

The buzzing of the fridge and the ticking of the clock was heard as Mark drags Donghyuck to his room. They both stumble over the couple of shoes Mark had thrown across the floor before dropping into Mark's bed, a giggle escaping Donghyuck's lips as he watches their manager flinch at the sound. 

"It's like he's traumatised by my laugh," Donghyuck whispers, earning a pinch from Mark. 

"Go to sleep, we have to wake up early in the morning," Mark says as he pats down Donghyuck's hair. The younger nods and snuggles into the crook of Mark's neck. A silence follows before Donghyuck speaks up again. 

"I'm still telling the member that our confession consisted of you getting song lyrics wrong."

"Please don't, I'll never hear the end of it."

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/deelonghyuck)


End file.
